RWBY Interviews
by StoryProducer214
Summary: This will be an AU story about if RWBY was a TV Series, and every character you know being an actor. Read as these actors are questioned by you guys! Furthermore, this story is just for fun, but I encourage you to ask these actors and how they will respond to them.


_**Hey guys! I decided to make another AU about RWBY being a TV series and every character being an actor, which means that you should expect the characters to act very OOC, as their canon personalities are only for the show itself.**_

_**This first chapter will involve Team RWBY being interviewed by a self-insert of me, and expect them to act very differently from their canon selves as they are merely actors in this AU.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

An audience is heard clapping and cheering as a boy in his mid-teens, wearing a black suit and tie, is sitting on a chair as he waves to the audience before him.

"Hello everyone!" The boy grinned, his arms raised up "My name is Shawn West! I am your host for RWBY interviews!"

The audience cheered in response as he began announcing the characters.

"She's happy! She's adorkable! She's a big weapons geek!" He read the paper, smiling as he did "You may know her as the main protagonist of the show itself! Give me a hand for Ruby Rose!"

With that, a petite girl with chin-length black hair, wearing a red and white Japanese sailor uniform, as she sat down on the chair away from Shawn.

Surprisingly, she had a flat and emotionless look as she stared at the host, before facing the audience.

"For all of your information, my real name is Yuki Kurosawa." Ruby said in a deadpan tone, staring flatly at the cheering audience.

"She may not look like it, but the actor that plays the ever-happy Ruby, actually comes from Japan!" Shawn smiled at the girl before him "So Yuki, how's life been doing for you so far?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Yuki stared blankly at the boy, before sighing "To answer your question, I have plans to move back to Japan and spend time with my family and Kiyoshi for the time being."

"Okay?" Shawn said awkwardly, coughing as he asked "What do you think of your time with the rest of Team RWBY in the series?"

"Honestly, I have already gotten used to them for a long time, but I still find Hannah's antics to be rather bothersome outside of filming." Yuki sighed in exasperation, before shrugging "But what can I do about it?"

"Well, you're in luck! Since the rest of the team will join in!" Shawn grinned, before announcing the rest of Team RWBY. "She's cold as ice! She's elegant! She's currently the best girl of the series!" he continued "Give it up for Weiss Schnee!"

A girl with long flowing white hair, wearing a light blue hoodie and short shorts, as she sat next to Yuki with a wide happy grin.

"It's so nice to be here!" Weiss smiled sweetly at the boy "Thanks Shawney!"

"She's cool! She's a ninja! She's a big fan of smut books!" Shawn smiled cheekily upon saying the last one "Give it up for Blake Belladonna!"

A girl with long and wild black hair, wearing a typical female biker's outfit, as she sat next to Weiss with a heated scowl.

"This better be worth my fucking time! Ya hear me!" Blake growled, with the boy laughing sheepishly in response.

"She's strong! She's adventurous! She's a big fan of punching!" Shawn smiled excitedly "Give it up for Yang Xiao-Long!"

A girl with neat and straight blonde hair, wearing a white flowing dress that reached her ankles, as she sat next to Yuki.

"It feels absolutely wonderful to be here right now." Yang smiled politely "Thank you, Mister West."

"Well, since the show has taken a break." Shawn informed "You three might as well reveal your real names."

"Okay! My name is Hannah Blum!" Weiss introduced her real name "I come from Germany! Ja!"

"The name's Amelia Bailey! Don't you bloody fucking forget it!" Blake glared at the audience "Call me Bailey while yer at it, ya pieces of crap!"

"My true name is Charlotte Bellamy, I am pleased to meet all of you." Yang introduced herself, standing and curtsying at the audience, before sitting down "Shall we start with the questions, my friend?"

"Can't believe some blonde princess has bigger tits than mine." Bailey muttered to herself.

"Ooh! Ooh! Do you have some good ones!" Hannah smiled brightly at the boy "If you do, can I answer them first!"

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." Yuki mumbled under her breath.

"Now, in this interview," Shawn's smile grew wide "The audience will be the ones asking the questions!"

"Really!?" Hannah was already near the boy's face, much to his surprise.

"Those questions better not be fuckin' embarrassing!" Bailey snapped, glaring fiercely at the audience.

"It's hard to believe that you would play such a quiet character, Bailey?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"Let's just get this over with." Yuki spoke, staring at the host with a deadpan expression.

"Now then!" Shawn faced the audience, grinning wildly "Question time! It's time for all of you to start asking them!"

To be continued ...

* * *

_**Now, this story will just be for shits and giggles. Nothing serious, but I ask that you start asking questions yourselves in the review section! See how these characters/actors will answer them!**_

_**I will also do other characters, like Team JNPR, Ozpin, Qrow, and even Salem.**_

_**I'll see you all when I see you! ;)**_

_**PS: I have another AU RWBY story named Tales of Remnant, be sure to read it and tell me what you think in the reviews.**_


End file.
